


Perfect’s For the Urgent

by Bro_Man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Iwaizumi’s a meanie, Iwaizumi’s an architect, M/M, Oikawa was a model, loosely based on cannon, they live in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bro_Man/pseuds/Bro_Man
Summary: oikawa has met many, many gorgeous people. he owns a coffee shop in new york near a large modeling agency, beautiful people come in every day seeking muffins and scones and such. he himself was a model at one point (he had gotten a sports scholarship for volleyball, but even with his full ride he had to pay for school textbooks and room and board. modeling, while a little time consuming, granted him a flexible schedule and hefty paychecks, besides, he was blessed with a perfect face and body for a reason). the point is oikawa is used to being surrounded by people so hot that he’s practically numb to it. and yet, when matsukawa’s, his close friend from high school, college friend came in to his store, his knees went weak and he felt his face flush.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	Perfect’s For the Urgent

**Author's Note:**

> i kept trying to find a story where Iwaizumi rejects Oikawa in the beginning and the rest of the story is Iwaizumi falling for him and trying to ask him out, but Oikawa thinks he doesn’t like men or him so he takes it as him being friendly. i could not, however, find one and they say you should write what you want to read so here we are.  
> real shit, though, if that story exists already, let me know. i know i’m not going to enjoy this story once i’m done writing because of how self critical i am.   
> also, the title is from Caroline by Aminé and the chapter title is from Woods by Mac Miller. they’re both pretty good, but caroline is definitely not what you’d expect from the quote.

oikawa has met many, many gorgeous people. he owns a coffee shop in new york near a large modeling agency, beautiful people come in every day seeking muffins and scones and such. he himself was a model at one point (he had gotten a sports scholarship for volleyball, but even with his full ride he had to pay for school textbooks and room and board. modeling, while a little time consuming, granted him a flexible schedule and hefty paychecks, besides, he was blessed with a perfect face and body for a reason). the point is oikawa is used to being surrounded by people so hot that he’s practically numb to it. and yet, when matsukawa’s, his close friend from high school, college friend came in to his store, his knees went weak and he felt his face flush. 

the guy was not perfect. his face was framed by atrocious hair that stood on end in unattractive and quite childish spikes with a thick layer of what looked like pomade keeping it in place. his hair, despite the indulgent appliance of product, had split ends sticking out everywhere. he had dark, unkempt eyebrows that looked permanently tilted down wards. his eyes were the color of wet cardboard and his eyelashes were short and dark. his mouth had laugh lines framing it, but his thin lips were set in a deep frown. his strong jaw was clenched worryingly, hasn’t his dentist yelled at him for that yet? his style was plain and boring. he was just wearing slightly baggy jeans, a grey t-shirt, and was carrying a white messenger bag. his white converse were old, or he assumes they were supposed to be white, but they looked like a mirage of browns laid out on an abstract art piece. the laces a light brown with fraying edges, aglets torn clean off.

all of these unattractive attributes combined with his perfect body that looked sculpted by the gods (his biceps were the size of his head and oh god his thighs. oikawa briefly indulged himself in imagining those thighs wrapped around his head holding him tight while oikawa ravaged and appreciated his body.) to make a somehow unperfect, perfect man. 

“you must be mattsun’s friend, right? he warned me you were coming today.” the man in front of him nodded. “only, he didn’t warn me how attractive you were.”

his eyes widened as he blushed. he looked away and brought his hand up to his face to scratch his cheek. “can we get to work? i have to be somewhere in,” he checked his watch, “about an hour.”

”ah, yes. i was just making some bread before we open. would you like anything before we start?”

”a coffee would be nice. light roast two sugars and a little cream.” oikawa didn’t typically enjoy people who took cream in their coffee, unless it was a latte or something similar, he felt it took away from the natural richness of the flavors. he was a coffee snob on a good day and he was not afraid of making his opinions known. he was willing to make an exception for this muscled architect. he didn’t want to scare him away yet with his whining and complaining.

“okay. while i make us some drinks why don’t you pick a table and get yourself situated.” oikawa turned to his coffee machine to get the perfect-bodied hunk his drink. he silently screamed, this man, who completely embodies his type (not including the hair) has no interest in him whatsoever. he’s going to cry. but only after the man leaves. he grabbed two of his favorite colorful mug and saucer sets (but not any of the embarrassing ones, like his Star Trek one or his alien one) and filled his cup with his newly brewed jasmine raspberry tea and the other with the coffee. 

he exited from behind the counter, making sure his bread dough was rising nicely in the little basket on his way out. he sat down across from mattsun’s friend and placed the correct dishes in front of the correct person, making sure not to cover the paperwork he had laid out. 

“i’m oikawa tooru, the owner of this fine establishment,” he reached across the table to present his hand, “and you are?”

“iwaizumi hajime,” he said curtly, shaking the hand once before immediately letting go after one shake. wow, that was mean, does his hand repulse Iwaizumi that much? he didn’t know a handshake could hurt his feelings so much. “matsukawa mentioned something about renovations? could you give me a vague plan on what you want?”

”well, i recently bought the store next door so i was hoping to merge the two store fronts together to create a larger cafe. i was also hoping to create a larger kitchen area with a walk-in freezer. i also have an apartment directly above this shop and bought the space above next door’s store so i was hoping to expand that as well” oikawa had put a lot of work into this shop. he had started working here his 3rd year of college after issues with his knees caused him to doubt the long-term solidity of his scholarship and he had already told his agent he was done with modeling (he knew that he would take him back, but he would be unnecessarily snarky about it and oikawa’s pride couldn’t take that). of course, he pushed himself despite the warnings from his physical therapist, and it thankfully didn’t catch up with him until after college. unfortunately, that ended his dreams of playing in the Argentinian league professionally, but he had gotten a degree in business at a prestigious college in America so he wasn’t lacking in opportunities). after college, the owner of the shop told him sadly that he would not like to see him go, which was also around the time oikawa had began to doubt how much he actually wanted to become a business man. so, he utilized his degree to help the elderly owner make financial decisions and bake goodies for the shop to sell. a year after he graduated, the owner died and since his children had no interest in taking ownership of the shop nor did he have a living spouse, he left everything to oikawa, including the apartment above the shop. to buy the shop next door to continue to prosper without taking out a loan that would put him in serious debt, he did have to go back to his old manager and beg for a few jobs, but it was all worth it in the end he would do anything for this store.

“that sounds feasible with your budget. is there any specific ideas you have about placement and such?”

”not necessarily, but i would like the new kitchen somewhere around the back door.” 

“okay, i will be back in a few days with a few ideas for a comprehensive floor plan, i just need the measurement sheet i asked you to compile.” oikawa stood up to fetch the sheet from by the register. 

“keep in touch!” oikawa said, flashing his bright smile manufactured to make people fall for him. he was a bit disappointed when iwaizumi’s face barely changed. 

“will do. bye oikawa-san, have a nice day.”

”bye iwa-chan!” as soon as iwaizumi was out of sight, oikawa called up matsukawa. 

“why didn’t you warn me about how hot your friend was!”

”then this phone call would have never happened, and you know how much i love to make you suffer.”

”you suck and i hate you. i hope you choke on a dick and die.” he pouted and hung up.

oikawa slid off his chair and onto the ground, sprawling out like starfish too far from the water, withering under the sun. he thought of how warm iwaizumi’s hands were as his enveloped his own for the brief second. he thought of the rough callouses scraping gently against his own soft, delicate skin. he thought of what it might be like to be the focus of his intense eyes in a different setting and feel those callouses run on different places on his body. he laid there thinking of iwaizumi until his watch beeped signaling that it was an hour until he had to open. he got up, thanking the higher powers that he started everything early to make time for his appointment with iwa-chan. he dusted off his outfit and got to work. 


End file.
